1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a garbage bin and, more particularly, to a pedal of a garbage bin.
2. Related Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 9, a conventional garbage bin includes a barrel 110 that includes a rear half 111 and a front half 111. Two connecting assemblies 200 are used to hold the halves 111 together. A bottom 120 is provided below the barrel 110. A semi-circular protector 130 is installed on the upper edge of each half Ill by fasteners 132 and tabs 3. A cover 140 is pivotally installed on the barrel 110. An arched pedal 160 includes an intermediate portion formed between two terminal sections. A shaft 161 transversely extends from each terminal section of the arched pedal 160. The rear half 111 defines two apertures 115 for receiving the shafts 161. The front half 111 defines two slots 116 for encompassing the pivotal movement of the terminal sections of the arched pedal 160. Linkage 150 is used to connect the cover 140 with the pedal 160. A pad 170 is attached to the barrel 110 below the arched pedal 160. The slots 116, however, entail degradation of the rigidity of the barrel 110.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.